


Non entrate nella tana dei serpenti

by PetsHeart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Non-Consensual Tickling, Public Humiliation, Punishment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 12:32:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetsHeart/pseuds/PetsHeart
Summary: La voce dell'uomo era estremamente calma.«Vedi, Draco... la polvere urticante che il signor Potter voleva, presumo, spargere sul tuo letto, ti avrebbe provocato un solletico terribile per non meno di un’ora. Ho una certa dimestichezza con prodotti simili, malgrado questo sembri essere diverso dagli altri in commercio; leggo testualmente sull'etichetta: "Garantisce un solletico più intenso per una vendetta doppiamente gustosa".» Allungò una mano e la tenne sollevata a pochi millimetri dallo stomaco di Harry. «Uno scherzo crudele che, mi chiedo… non dovrebbe venir ripagato con la sua stessa moneta?»





	Non entrate nella tana dei serpenti

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelBoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelBoy/gifts).



> This is a commission, or a gift, as we want to call it, for AngelBoy - see, I can write in English at least the notes XD  
> I really enjoyed writing this for you; the theme was intriguing, and I am always happy to be able to accept other's prompts; especially those of a nice person with whom I am in tune.  
> Now, I really hope that you like the final result.  
> And never give up, we will find a translator who doesn't ask for access to your bank account!

 

Ron era convinto che fosse una pessima idea.

Aveva visto Harry diventare sempre più irrequieto, irritabile e rabbioso ogni giorno che passava e, quando quella mattina Malfoy era riuscito a farlo espellere per sempre dalla squadra di Quidditch, sapeva che avrebbe fatto qualcosa.

Ma non _questo_.

«Negli ultimi due minuti ci hai ripensato?» indagò, ancora, mentre scivolavano lungo i corridoio sotto il mantello dell’invisibilità.

Harry neanche gli rispose. Teneva le labbra strette e lo sguardo fisso avanti a sé.

«Andiamo dai, è una follia!» protestò Ron esasperato. «Sono il primo a volerla far pagare a Malfoy, d’accordo? Casomai te ne fossi dimenticato ha insultato mia madre e nella punizione è rimasto coinvolto anche mio fratello. Ma intrufolarsi nella tana delle serpi, _letteralmente_ , per mettere chissà cosa nel suo letto…»

«Una polvere urticante. E sono stati proprio i tuoi fratelli a darmela, è uno dei loro ultimi prodotti» l’interruppe Harry.

«Oh fantastico, quindi ora agiamo in base ai consigli di Fred e George!»

Quando Harry continuò a non dargli retta, lui rinunciò a insistere. Confidò segretamente nella parte più improvvisata del piano: attendere fuori dall’ingresso della Sala Comune di Serpeverde che uno studente l’aprisse per loro. Si augurò che a quell’ora tarda non ci fosse alcun ritardatario. Lo scocciava il pensiero di aspettare per chissà quanto al freddo, in piedi, finché Harry non si fosse rassegnato a tornare indietro, ma era pur sempre preferibile all’alternativa.

Le sue speranze vennero infrante quasi subito: non passarono neanche dieci minuti che dalla parete di pietra si aprì uno spiraglio; lui e Harry sgusciarono accanto al Serpeverde che ne era uscito, entrando prima che il passaggio si richiudesse.

«Fantastico» borbottò Ron.

Harry, al suo fianco, ebbe un piccolo scatto nervoso che si sforzò di controllare. Non voleva prendersela con Ron, poiché era suo amico, stava avendo molta pazienza con lui e, pur lamentandosi, quella sera l’aveva comunque accompagnato. Ma avrebbe davvero voluto che chiudesse la bocca.

Una parte di sé si rendeva conto di star compiendo una sciocchezza, eppure aveva bisogno di prendersi quella piccola rappresaglia; se non poteva urlare alla Umbridge e appostarsi fuori dall’ufficio di Silente finché il preside non si fosse degnato di parlargli, se era impotente contro ciò che scrivevano i giornali su di lui e non aveva armi per combattere il Ministero… poteva almeno spargere della stupida polvere urticante sul letto di Malfoy.

La Sala Comune era fredda come Harry ricordava dal secondo anno. Suo malgrado lui fissò impressionato la sagoma della piovra gigante che si stagliava al di là delle finestre. In un’altra situazione e con un altro stato d’animo avrebbe ammesso che era abbastanza suggestivo trovarsi sotto il lago. Adesso, colmo di rabbia, finì per irritarsi ulteriormente quando vide Piton. C’era Malfoy seduto di fronte al camino, una pergamena e una piuma d’oca tra le mani, e l’uomo era proteso verso di lui per controllare il suo lavoro.

«Hai dimenticato due tra gli usi meno comuni del sangue di drago» gli disse.

«Quali?» domandò Malfoy sfacciatamente.

L’occhiata di Piton fu dura, ma non dura quanto lo sarebbe stata con un Grifondoro, pensò Harry con risentimento. Inoltre dubitava che il professore avrebbe mai elargito il suo aiuto per un saggio di pozioni a chiunque non fosse un Serpeverde.

«Amico, se dobbiamo farlo, muoviamoci» gli sussurrò Ron nell’orecchio.

Harry fu un po’ riluttante a muoversi. Ebbe anche la folle idea di gettare la polvere urticante direttamente addosso a Piton e Malfoy, così da rendere chiaro cosa ne pensasse di entrambi. Poi si riscosse, dicendosi di non fare pazzie.

Da lì in poi accadde tutto molto, troppo velocemente: Ron inciampò nell’orlo del mantello e si aggrappò istintivamente a Harry per non cadere, a lui sfuggì un’esclamazione soffocata. Non si scoprirono, congelandosi anzi sul posto, ma quel suono parve amplificarsi e rimbalzare sulle pareti di pietra.

Piton strinse gli occhi. Li raggiunse con poche falcate, le ampie vesti nere che si gonfiavano al suo passaggio. Cercò a tentoni un lembo del mantello e, toccatolo, tirò rudemente, rivelando la loro presenza a dozzine di Serpeverde sbigottiti.

Ci fu un momento di silenzio irreale. Quindi Draco si alzò in piedi e incrociò le braccia al petto. «Un mantello dell’invisibilità, Potter?»

«Sì… come te lo sei procurato?» intervenne Piton con tono ingannevolmente calmo.

«Non sono affari vostri!» ringhiò Harry.

Ron dentro di sé gemette; avrebbe davvero, davvero voluto che Harry non peggiorasse la loro situazione. Non notò, né lui né nessun altro, che Piton aveva posto quella domanda con l’aria di chi già conosce la risposta e la detesta di tutto cuore. L’uomo li squadrò entrambi sino a soffermarsi sul pacchetto infilato nella tasca di Harry. « _Accio_!» esclamò asciutto. Questo volò tra le sue dita.

Ron si coprì il viso con una mano, mentre Harry continuava a guardare il professore dritto negli occhi.

«Polvere urticante?» Piton lesse la scritta multicolore con la voce che grondava disprezzo.

«Sul serio, Potter?» Draco stava ridendo e con lui, obbedienti, anche Crabbe e Goyle. «Ti sei intrufolato qui da noi insieme al tuo topo da compagnia per fare uno scherzo a qualcuno?»

«A te» sbottò Harry. Mentre lo diceva sentì il collo bruciare d’imbarazzo, rendendosi davvero conto per la prima volta di quanto quell’idea fosse stata stupida e infantile. Registrò in ritardo l’insulto diretto a Ron, il quale era diventato rosso quanto i suoi capelli, e non poté ribattere che Draco aveva già ripreso la parola.

«Perché?» domandò, con un sincero tono offeso che sbalordì Harry.

«Hai insultato una signora che non dovresti neanche permetterti di nominare» disse a denti stretti. _E_ , non aggiunse, _a causa tua ho perduto anche il Quidditch, perché ovviamente il dannato rospo ha dovuto dare ragione a te._

Draco pareva oltraggiato. «Mi prendi in giro? A prescindere da quel che cazzo ho detto, tu mi hai picchiato!»

«Signor Malfoy, calmati» disse Piton con voce tranquilla.

«Mi scusi professore, ma quello è un pazzo!» esclamò, additando Harry.

«Sei tu il fottuto pazzo se credi sul serio di avere ragione!»

«Potter, vi ho appena intimato di moderare i termini…»

Harry lo ignorò platealmente. «Pazzo e stronzo» disse con un certo gusto. Inoltre» questo lo rimarcò con una punta di malevolenza, «se pure ti avessi ferito sul serio, te lo saresti meritato.»

«Abbastanza!» ruggì Piton.

Lui, che riusciva sempre a mantenere l’ordine con un solo sussurro, con quell’intimidazione tonante ottenne un silenzio fatto di respiri trattenuti. Anche Harry tacque d’istinto, sebbene, subito dopo, per reazione divenne volutamente più sfrontato. Non si sarebbe fatto intimidire da Piton; non quella volta, non giunti a quel punto.

«Avanti, ci metta in punizione e facciamola finita» disse con voce ferma.

«Io non sono tanto impaziente…» bofonchiò Ron. Ebbe il fugace pensiero di non volersi mettere nei guai insieme ad Harry. Con il senno di poi si sarebbe sentito terribilmente in colpa per questo, soprattutto perché l’aveva appena formulato che Piton estrasse la bacchetta e la puntò contro di loro.

«Professore?» perfino Draco pareva incredulo.

«Crabbe, Goyle, trattenete il signor Weasley» ordinò lui.

I due ragazzi si guardarono spaesati, dunque fissarono Draco in attesa di un suo parere. Lui, adesso con un guizzo d’eccitazione nello sguardo, fece loro cenno di obbedire. Ron era talmente sconcertato che tardò a reagire, accettando che un professore avesse davvero impartito un comando del genere soltanto dopo che i due ragazzi muscolosi l’afferrarono per un braccio ciascuno.

«Lasciatelo andare!» esclamò Harry furibondo.

Fece per intervenire, ma Piton fu più rapido: un incantesimo pronunciato sottovoce e delle corde gli bloccarono le gambe, facendolo cadere a terra.

«Harry!» urlò Ron inorridito. Poi sgranò gli occhi e boccheggiò senza emettere suono.

«Gli ha strappato la lingua?» indagò Goyle, apparendo molto impressionato.

«È un semplice incantesimo di silenzio» disse Piton impaziente.

Il suo cuore batteva veloce. Avrebbe potuto fermarsi qui; avrebbe _dovuto_ fermarsi qui. Ma non voleva. Combatteva con i propri limiti da cinque anni, da quando Harry era entrato nella sua vita e, con lui, tutti i ricordi che voleva dimenticare… e ora Potter si era presentato dove non avrebbe mai dovuto, spavaldo e arrogante com’era stato suo padre, per burlarsi di un suo studente _esattamente_ come avrebbe fatto James Potter. Come James Potter i suoi degni amici avevano fatto molte volte.

Piton, cieco di collera e di rancore, gettò il sacchetto a terra e puntò la bacchetta contro Harry.

« _Incarceramus_ » disse gelido. Le corde attorno alle gambe del ragazzo mutarono forma per legarlo soltanto alle caviglie, annodate strette tra di loro; altre apparvero per immobilizzargli i polsi, costringendolo a tendere le braccia sopra la testa. Era al centro della sala, osservato da tutti, tra l’angolo di riposo attorno al camino e il corridoio che conduceva ai dormitori.

«Che cazzo crede di fare?» urlò Harry, divincolandosi furiosamente.

«Oggi il tuo linguaggio è davvero inappropriato, Potter» lo criticò Piton.

Harry pensò che l’uomo fosse un dannato pazzo se si preoccupava del suo linguaggio inappropriato dopo averlo legato come… rendersi conto di non immaginare le intenzioni di Piton, capire che stava accadendo qualcosa di imprevedibile, gli fece seccare la gola.

Contò parecchi Serpeverde attorno a sé oltre a Draco, per lo più studenti dell’ultimo anno. Nessuno palesava l’intenzione di voler intervenire in sua difesa.

Harry incominciò a provare paura quando Piton si inginocchiò al suo fianco. « _Evanesco_ » gli sentì dire, e tutti i suoi indumenti, dalle scarpe alla camicia, si ammassarono in un mucchio disordinato; si ritrovò nudo con indosso solamente i boxer.

Draco aveva allargato gli occhi così tanto che il grigio era quasi scomparso nel nero della pupilla.

Piton si rivolse a lui. «La polvere urticante che il signor Potter voleva, presumo, spargere sul tuo letto, ti avrebbe provocato un solletico terribile per non meno di un’ora. Ho una certa dimestichezza con prodotti simili, malgrado questo sembri essere diverso dagli altri in commercio; leggo testualmente sull’etichetta: _Garantisce un solletico più intenso per una vendetta_ _doppiamente_ _gustosa_.» Allungò una mano e la tenne sollevata a pochi millimetri dallo stomaco di Harry. «Uno scherzo crudele che, mi chiedo… non dovrebbe venir ripagato con la sua stessa moneta?»

Piton affondò le dita nei fianchi di Harry. Lui trasalì e cacciò un urlo per la sorpresa. Venne poi scosso da un tremito e guardò Piton incredulo. Lui lo fissò a sua volta negli occhi, l’espressione imperscrutabile, mentre muoveva le mani sul suo corpo: tracciò ampi cerchi dai fianchi sino alle costole, avanti e indietro; lo sfiorava con i polpastrelli, provocandogli una serie di risatine convulse che Harry si sforzava di soffocare mordendosi la lingua. «Basta!» urlava. «Basta, smettila!»

«Se non riesce neanche a farti pregare con umiltà, significa che non è affatto sufficiente» disse Piton. Tuttavia smise di toccarlo. Harry aveva chiuso gli occhi e, guardandolo, lui provò un fremito di piacere nell’immaginarsi che fosse James disteso lì a terra, nudo e legato, con il corpo bagnato di sudore e percorso da brividi impercettibili. Poi Harry socchiuse gli occhi e, anche attraverso gli occhiali appannati, Piton vide un verde terribilmente stonato, perfino osceno in quella situazione. Irritato, gli strappò gli occhiali di dosso ed evocò un pezzo di stoffa con cui bendarlo.

Harry urlò forte e lui lo ignorò.

«Questa notte, Potter, la trascorrerai qui. Tu e il signor Weasley, gentilmente intrattenuto dal signor Goyle e il signor Crabbe» fece un cenno all’altro ragazzo, inorridito e impotente. «Forse per la prima volta conoscerai il significato di pagare per le tue azioni. Ti solleticherò, Potter. Ho visto che sei già sensibile in zone meno… come possiamo chiamarle, critiche? Ma devi ancora sperimentare cosa significhi una piuma sotto le ascelle o tra le dita dei piedi. Urlerai più di quanto tu abbia mai urlato, alla fine mi chiederai pietà e io continuerò comunque a solleticarti. Poi passerò alla tua pancia, tu sussulterai e tremerai e avrai l’impressione di essere colpito da cannonate di malessere dentro lo stomaco.»

«Non lo puoi fare!» La voce sicura di Harry si spezzò alla fine della sua esclamazione. Si morse il labbro a sangue per camuffare un tremolio.

La risposta di Piton fu di evocare una mezza dozzine di grandi piume d’oca. « _Wingardium_ _ Leviosa_» mormorò, facendole ondeggiare sopra il corpo di Harry.

Non riuscire a vedere estremizzava la sensibilità e la paura del ragazzo. Si era aspettato il compimento di una delle minacce di Piton – le ascelle… forse i piedi – e venne colto alla sprovvista quando il tocco delicatissimo di una piuma lo solleticò sotto il naso. Starnutì una e due volte, in rapida successione. All’iniziò non fu doloroso, appena un pizzicorio che al più gli fece tornare in mente lo sgradito ricordo di Dudley, il quale reputava divertente tappargli il naso mentre stava per starnutire. Ma la piuma continuò a stuzzicarlo e altri starnuti premettero per venire fuori. Al quarto, il prurito al naso era diventato simile al pungolo di centinaia di piccoli aghi; al sesto il petto prese a dolergli; al settimo e l’ottavo Harry stava ormai annaspando in preda al panico.

«Falla smettere!» urlò. Spostava il viso da un lato all’altro per sfuggire all’assalto implacabile della piuma, ma questa si limitava a volteggiare in aria per raggiungerlo.

«Si dice per favore, Potter» Draco rispose al posto di Piton. Si era avvicinato all’uomo e ne aveva imitato la postura, inginocchiandosi di fianco a Harry.

Lui avrebbe voluto insultarlo. Pensò di farlo, ignorando il naso in fiamme, l’oppressione al petto e le fitte dolorose allo stomaco. Poi, con rapidità fulminea, la piuma smise di punzecchiargli le narici e s’infilò nel suo ombelico. Harry gridò ed ebbe uno scatto che fece sogghignare Draco.

«Qui lo soffri molto?» chiese il ragazzo con tono malizioso. Scacciò la piuma e poggiò il palmo aperto sulla pancia di lui; questa sobbalzò contro la sua volontà. «Pare di sì» disse Draco. Si azzardò a solleticarlo con la punta delle dite, ma senza il permesso di Piton non osò spingersi oltre.

Intanto la piuma allontanata tremolò in aria prima di librarsi giù, lungo le gambe del ragazzo intrappolato. Piton le comandò con un cenno della mano di posizionarsi all’altezza dei suoi piedi; un altro gesto e anche le altre piume, rimaste sinora immobili, si alzarono e raggiunsero la medesima posizione.

«Smettila» Harry avvertiva il sapore acre dell’angoscia in bocca. «Non lo fare, io ti… no, non… non lo puoi fare!»

«Deve essere davvero difficile per te chiedere favori nel modo appropriato» commentò Piton caustico.

Lo rivoltò bocconi, così che le piante dei piedi s’offrissero comode e indifese.

Gli diede il tempo di abituarsi all’idea di quale punizione avrebbe subìto e, immaginandola, di macerarsi nell’attesa. Cinque piume aspettarono minacciose e una gli toccò pigramente la caviglia, su e giù, spostandosi a volte fino al dorso del piede. Harry contrasse le dita per prepararsi al vero solletico.

_ Qualsiasi cosa accada non voglio che mi veda piangere _ , pensò con rabbia.

Aveva creduto di essere pronto… ma quando tutte e sei le piume si concentrarono in un unico attacco sul suo piede sinistro, lambendo il centro della pianta, inarcò la schiena con tale violenza che le sue spalle si staccarono da terra. S’infiammò la gola a furia di gridare, urla inframmezzata a risate incontrollate e colpi di tosse sempre più affannosi; si dimenò e sbatté istericamente i piedi contro la pietra grezza del pavimento nell’inutile tentativo di liberarsi da quel tormento.

«Basta… no, non… maledetto, non… AH!» scalciò e s’inarcò di nuovo. Rideva così forte che le sue preghiere erano a malapena comprensibili. 

Le piume presero a spostare il loro raggio d’azione: alcune continuarono a muoversi avanti e indietro sulla pianta del piede, a volte sincronizzante, altre alternandosi nei movimenti, mentre le rimanenti risalirono verso le dita che si aprivano e chiudevano in scatti spasmodici.

Harry urlò e urlò, la voce stridula e un filo di bava che gli colava dalle labbra.

Udiva indistintamente i grugniti di Crabbe e Goyle, impegnati a trattenere Ron, ma era troppo perso in quel delirio dove esisteva soltanto il solletico per chiamare l’amico. Inoltre non voleva farlo. Il pensiero che lui fosse in quella stanza, invece di rincuorarlo, penetrò attraverso le spire del malessere e lo fece ardere di vergogna.

Contro la propria volontà, finì per assaggiare il salato delle lacrime che gli sgorgarono dagli occhi e gli scivolarono lungo le guance. Aver perso quella battaglia gli fece male.

«Ti prego!» Harry scoppiò in singhiozzi isterici. Una piuma s’infilò tra due dita, solleticandolo in un punto particolare che gli strappò uno strillo esausto. «Ti prego, basta! Per favore, ti prego, ti supplico, smettila!»

Piton arrestò davvero l’assalto delle piume.

Harry aspirò ampie boccate d’ossigeno, ancora tremando e ancora con la vivida sensazione che stessero torturando i suoi piedi. Si lasciò sfuggire un piagnucolio quando Draco gli diede un colpettino sul tallone con la punta della scarpa. Lui ridacchiò e Harry desiderò di non avere gli occhi bendati per poterlo fulminare con uno sguardo d’odio. Per quanto assurdo fosse, sentì di detestare il ragazzo più di quanto non facesse con Piton, che pure era il fautore di tutto. 

In un impeto di collera cercò di prenderlo a calci.

Invece di Draco colpì Piton nello stomaco, il quale sibilò adirato.

Harry quasi sorrise con trionfo; quasi. La sua breve rivalsa venne brutalmente stroncata dalle dita dell’uomo, lunghe e fredde, capaci di farlo rabbrividire anche solo toccandolo, che affondarono nelle sue costole, scesero sino alla pancia e lì lo solleticarono senza pietà; parevano impazzite non meno del corpo che prese a sobbalzare sotto il loro assalto.

La risata di Harry divenne stridula e gli intervalli tra una preghiera e l'altra si ridussero al minimo indispensabile per non morire soffocato.

«Lasciami in pace, maledetto bastardo!» ansimò, approfittando di un secondo di pausa. Poi tossì ed ebbe uno spasmo.

Piton lo solleticò intorno all’ombelico e lui singhiozzò stremato.

«Ti supplico, basta» pianse. Aveva la gola in fiamme, ma non sarebbe riuscito a bere un sorso d’acqua.

L’uomo lo lasciò andare alcuni minuti dopo. Il suo stesso respiro si era fatto accelerato e le sue mani, a guardarle con attenzione, tremavano. Per un brevissimo momento si chiese cosa stesse facendo; quello successivo una rabbia irragionevole e incandescente spazzò via la razionalità, ricordandosi che Potter e i suoi amici non si erano mai fermati a riflettere su cosa stessero facendo a lui. E quel ragazzino madido di sudore, con un groviglio di capelli neri appiccicati al volto, era troppo uguale a suo padre perché lui potesse averne compassione.

Si prese però qualche minuto per riacquistare la calma.

«Draco, vorresti intrattenere il signor Potter?»

L’altro ragazzo passò in un battito di ciglia dal timore al gioia. Annuì e si alzò dalla poltrona dove si era stravaccato per godersi lo spettacolo. Si era tolto la veste della scuola, notò Piton, e indossava soltanto la camicia e i pantaloni.

Draco rivoltò Harry sulla schiena e si mise a cavalcioni sopra di lui, le ginocchia ai lati del suo bacino. «Che cosa si prova a essere legati e bendati, completamente impotenti?» lo provocò in un sussurro eccitato. «Quanto mi piacerebbe se anche il resto della scuola potesse ammirarti adesso: il grande Harry Potter, il Pazzo, attualmente, ma pur sempre famoso… che piagnucola e invoca pietà. Non siete d’accordo, ragazzi?»

Gli altri Serpeverde, chi in piedi e chi seduti attorno al fuoco, annuirono con diversi gradi di divertimento e soddisfazione. Crabbe e Goyle grugnirono obbedienti. Draco indugiò su Ron, ma non ebbe voglia d’insultarlo.

Malgrado inspirasse a fatica, Harry non poté stare zitto. «Tu avresti implorato per l’aiuto del tuo paparino quando io ancora sopportavo in silenzio!»

«Forse perché non hai un padre» sogghignò Draco.

Harry urlò, questa volta di collera; poi il suo urlo si tramutò in uno d’impotenza e di malessere non appena Draco si chinò su di lui e prese a solleticarlo sotto le ascelle. Prima con lieve insicurezza, quasi fosse intimidito dal potere concessogli, poi con audacia crescente. Ruotò le dita per creare dei cerchi concentrici, grattò con le unghie e lo pungolò proprio nell’incavo dell’ascella, accentuato dalla posizione a braccia tese a cui era lui costretto; variava continuamente la velocità, accelerando dopo aver rallentato per dargli l’illusione di una tregua, così da non lasciargli un attimo di respiro.

Harry si dimenò e cercò di disarcionarlo; urlò e implorò e minacciò, gridando frasi incoerenti - qualsiasi cosa per far cessare una volta per tutte quell’orribile tortura. «Smettila…» rantolò. «Adesso, smettila! Mi…mi sto sentendo male.»

«Non ti ho ancora sentito dire _per favore_.»

«Fottiti, Malfoy!»

«Risposta sbagliata.»

Draco mise tutte e dieci le dita sotto un’unica ascella e concentrò lì il suo attacco.

Harry rimase paralizzò per un istante a bocca spalancata. Poi piegò la testa all’indietro mentre gridava e rideva, i capelli già normalmente arruffati simili a un nido selvaggio. Le lacrime gli rotolarono copiose dalle guance lungo il collo.

Draco venne travolto dal desiderio di guardarlo negli occhi. Lui cessò il solletico, un poco ansimante a propria volta. Slegò il nodo della benda senza chiedere il permesso di Piton e la lasciò cadere a terra con un tonfo, umida delle lacrime che essa aveva assorbito. Harry sbatté le palpebre; aveva la vista offuscata senza occhiali, ma incontrò gli occhi grigi di Draco vicini ai suoi. Lo fece fremere quanto questi fossero brillanti, quanto corto fosse il suo respiro e arrossate le sue guance; come se per lui fosse bello, _eccitante_ , ciò che gli stava facendo.

«Ti piace?» sibilò Harry, tra il disgusto e l’incredulità.

Draco s’irrigidì. Deglutì e si guardò attorno circospetto, ma alla fine non poté impedire alle sue labbra di arricciarsi in un sorriso. «Mi piacerebbe molto meno con chiunque altro. Ma vedere San Potter che si contorce sotto di me? Senti qui.»

Draco sciolse le corde attorno ai polsi di Harry e gli afferrò una mano per posarsela sopra al cuore. Lui pensò di rimarcargli che era pazzo, indubbiamente pazzo, dopo aver sentito che il suo battito stava andando davvero veloce.

Harry guardò Piton e i suoi glaciali occhi neri lo fecero rabbrividire. L’uomo lo stava fissando con espressione indecifrabile, uno sguardo che non mutò neanche dopo che Draco si rialzò in piedi e gli chiese il permesso per qualcosa di diverso. «Fai pure» concesse al ragazzo. 

Il sorriso di Draco divenne ampio. « _Incarceramus_ » recitò.

Legò i polsi di Harry dietro la schiena e gli sciolse le corde alle caviglie. Allora  l’afferrò per i capelli e lo costrinse in ginocchio. «Datemi le vostre cravatte» ordinò ai compagni più grandi. Le unì tra di loro per creare un cappio verde; Harry rantolò quando il ragazzo glielo mise al collo e diede uno strattone, adoperandolo come un guinzaglio per obbligarlo a venirgli dietro. Venne travolto dall’umiliazione e dalla rabbia. Tentò di rialzarsi in piedi, ma la cravatta lo tirò di nuovo giù, costringendolo a strisciare con le mani dietro la schiena.

Sfilò davanti a Ron, il quale era diventato cinereo in volto e tuttavia avvampò nell’istante in cui i loro sguardi s’incrociarono. Alcuni degli altri Serpeverde fischiarono e fecero commenti cattivi. Piton non smise mai di fissarlo. Infine Draco lo condusse verso il divano più ampio, grande abbastanza da permettere a una persona di sdraiarsi. «A pancia in giù» gli comandò.

Harry si rifiutò di muoversi. «Non lo farò» rispose tra i denti.

«Non ti è rimasto alcun orgoglio da preservare» ribatté Draco irritato.

Questo gli fece male. Dovette sbattere furiosamente le palpebre per ricacciare indietro le lacrime quando il ragazzo si esibì in un’imitazione spietata delle sue implorazioni. I suoi compagni risero tutti. Harry cercò di pensare che, perlomeno, fintanto ridevano di lui non lo costringevano _a_ ridere.

«Dai Potter, fammi rivedere come ti dimeni» gli sussurrò Draco nell’orecchio.

«Fammelo vedere tu, sei molto più bravo di me a dare spettacolo» ribatté lui.

Incassò uno scappellotto stizzito sulla nuca senza un sussulto. Si stava calmando, ogni minuto trascorso senza subire il solletico l’aiutava a tornare padrone di sé. Harry non fu sicuro che Piton l’avesse notato, tuttavia l’uomo scelse prontamente d’intervenire. Mise una mano sulla spalla di Draco e lo spinse indietro. «Non perdiamo tempo» disse.

Piton sollevò il corpo di Harry in aria con un colpo di bacchetta e lo fece ricadere prono sul divano. «Avanti, continua» esortò Draco impaziente.

Il ragazzo annuì.

Si sedette sul divano e posò i piedi di Harry sulle propria ginocchia. Lui cercò di scalciare con rinnovata violenza, ma uno sbuffo ironico precedette un incantesimo che lo lasciò intontito; capì di non essere davvero immobilizzato, seppur a fatica riuscì ad alzare una spalla, ma era come se ai suoi movimenti fosse stato posto un freno invisibile.

«Così va meglio» approvò Draco. Gli sfiorò le caviglie e sorrise della sua tensione, evidente dai muscoli contratti delle gambe. «Rilassati, su» lo derise, «cosa sarà mai del solletico per chi ha affrontato appena qualche mese fa il più grande mago oscuro di tutti i tempi?»

L’occhiata che Harry gli scoccò girando il collo fu talmente piena di rabbia che Draco suo malgrado si ritrasse. Subito si vendicò pizzicandogli la pianta del piede sinistro,  stringendola forte tra il pollice e l’indice ; la torse finché Harry non urlò in agonia. 

Draco passò a tormentargli quel punto arrossato e sensibile.

Harry fece del suo meglio per impedirsi di gridare ancora, affondando la faccia in un cuscino e le unghie nel palmo della mano. Scuoteva il piede per quanto gli era concesso, disperato di sfuggire alla presa di Draco, ma lui si limitava a riafferrarlo e tenerlo fermo per la caviglia, mentre con l’altra mano proseguiva a solleticarlo. Harry credette di sentire i suoi denti mordicchiarlo.

Poi Draco incominciò ad occuparsi di entrambi i piedi, passando dall’uno all’altro senza alcuna coerenza; le sue dita erano leggere, instancabili e, a differenza delle piume, avevano l’intelligenza di notare le zone maggiormente vulnerabili ed accanarcisi.

Harry rinunciò a trattenere le risate convulse. Con i polmoni in fiamme e la gola serrata ogni respiro era una sofferenza. «BASTA!»

Il suo bacino si contraeva mentre tentava inutilmente di raccogliere le ginocchia al petto per proteggersi dall’assalto. Era un supplizio così intenso e ininterrotto che avrebbe supplicato perché finisse; in quel momento avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa, perfino inginocchiarsi e baciare il pavimento, mentre tutto ciò che gli era concesso era di ridere, dimenarsi e soffrire.

Draco si fermò dopo oltre dieci minuti quando dalla bocca spalancata di Harry presero a uscire suoni strozzati che non erano né urla né risate.

«Per caso ne hai abbastanza?» domandò il ragazzo caustico.

«Non… non ce la faccio più.»

«No?» Draco gli carezzò lentamente il piede, quasi con gentilezza.

«Per favore» lo pregò Harry con voce rauca.

Draco, di colpo, si fece cupo. «La colpa è solamente tua» disse risentito. «Quella volta in treno avresti dovuto accettare la mia mano, saresti dovuto diventare amico _mio_. _Io_ al posto di quello lì non avrei mai permesso che altri ti facessero questo. _»_ Aveva indicato Ron con un cenno sprezzante della testa.

Harry non osò difenderlo, benché pensasse che si erano trovati in netta inferiorità numerica e impossibilitati a reagire. Neanche disse a Draco che non lo credeva capace di chissà quale dimostrazione di coraggio, se fosse stato al posto di Ron.

Rimase in silenzio, zittito dalla paura che il ragazzo tornasse a solleticarlo.

Non lo aveva sperato, invece Draco gli liberò i polsi.

Con movimenti intorpiditi, Harry si portò una mano alla bocca per ripulirsi le labbra e le guance dalla sua stessa saliva, intrisa del sapore salato delle lacrime e del sudore. La stoffa del divano gli pungeva la pancia nuda e tutto il suo corpo era dolorante.

«Lo sai che inizi a puzzare?» lo sbeffeggiò Draco.

Harry non ebbe la forza di rispondergli male.

Credette che fosse finita, pensò che dovesse esserlo, perché anche se aveva perso la nozione del tempo si rifiutava di credere che ne fosse trascorso poco… e Piton avrebbe dovuto lasciarlo andare prima dell’alba. Fu la delusione ancor più del terrore a paralizzarlo quando il professore, rivolto un cenno a Draco, prese il posto del ragazzo. Attorno a lui svolazzavano oltre una decina di piume

_ Tredici, no, quindici, _ contò Harry frenetico.

«Per favore, no» gracchiò.

La risposta di Piton fu sollevare la bacchetta e mormorare un incantesimo sottovoce. Harry si sentì sollevare e venne fatto levitare sul pavimento, a breve distanza dal camino; sotto il baluginio delle fiamme i suoi capelli corvini brillavano di sudore. La loro luce calda proiettò delle ombre sul suo corpo mentre Harry cercava di rialzarsi in piedi e fuggire, approfittando del fatto di non essere più legato. Urlò a squarciagola, per la rabbia e il fallimento, quando Piton lo riacchiappò con atteggiamento quasi annoiato.

L’uomo gli portò nuovamente le braccia sopra la testa, tese al punto che i muscoli gli dolsero, e tenne le sue gambe leggermente divaricate; le corde attorno alle caviglie erano fissate a degli anelli apparsi sul pavimento. Harry sgranò gli occhi mentre Piton proseguiva a immobilizzarlo come non aveva fatto prima: prese due fili lunghi e sottili e li legò attorno all’alluce e il mignolo del suo piede destro, quindi li tese e li fissò alle corde della caviglia; ripeté la medesima operazione con il piede destro. In questo modo lui non avrebbe neanche potuto arricciare le dita per difendersi.

«Per favore» tentò di nuovo Harry. «Per favore, non lo fate!»

Guardò Piton, i cui occhi parevano vedere attraverso di lui qualcun altro; Draco, che si stava umettando le labbra con impazienza; tutti gli altri ragazzi, nel migliore dei casi perfettamente indifferenti… e infine Ron, che era tanto rosso in volto da farlo piangere di mortificazione.

«Da questa sera inizierai una volta per tutte a rispettare le regole» disse Piton.

«NO!»

Le piume si mossero in simultanea: quattro andarono a solleticarlo su e giù sotto le ascelle, altre compirono pigri giri attorno al suo ombelico, indifferenti ai sobbalzi violenti a cui era sottoposto il suo stomaco; alcune titillarono i suoi fianchi o l’assalirono in mezzo costole, mentre una tornò a stuzzicargli il naso: s’infilava dentro una narice e lesta ne usciva, così da prolungare in lui la sensazione di starnuto. Le restanti infierirono sui piedi.

Harry era ormai in pieno delirio. Passò dalle risate ai singhiozzi attraverso grida discordanti. «NO! Ti prego, ti supplico, fallo smettere! FALLO SMETTERE!»

Una piuma fece una capovolta e prese a tormentargli la pianta del piede con la sua punta aguzza. Harry inarcò la schiena e scoppiò a piangere a dirotto.

I minuti trascorsero lentamente.  Alla fine Harry era poggiato pesantemente a terra e le sue grida si erano spente quasi del tutto. Solo dei battiti di ciglia, un lieve movimento dei fianchi e uno spasmo occasionale rivelavano che non era svenuto.

All’improvviso Piton comandò alle piume di fermarsi. Queste tremolarono e caddero a terra senza far rumore.

Per un lungo istante nessuno osò dire niente, nell’aria un silenzio irreale.

«Potete tornare nel vostro dormitorio» disse infine Piton, il tono piatto. Fece scomparire le corde che legavano Harry e ordinò a Crabbe e Goyle di lasciar andare Ron; un colpo di bacchetta, e quest’ultimo riacquistò la voce. Lui si portò le mani alla gola, ancora muto per l’incredulità.

«Silente lo saprà» bisbigliò dopo diversi tentativi.

«Non credo che il signor Potter abbia intenzione d’informarlo. Mi sbaglio, forse?»

Piton fissò il ragazzo nel rispondere. Harry si era tirato a sedere con movimenti estremamente cauti, scosso dagli ultimi brividi e dalla sensazione fantasma delle piume sulla pelle. Tremò e strofinò i piedi sulla pietra dura per scacciarla.

«Non strofinare così forte, idiota, finirai per farti male» sbuffò Draco.

Harry lo sentì con mezz’orecchio. Le parole di Piton al contrario si erano insinuate dentro di lui e, non appena riacquistò la lucidità necessaria a leggerne il senso, si sentì gelare nel profondo.

«No!» esclamò. Uscì a malapena un sussurro gracchiante. «Nessuno deve saperlo. Ron, non devi dirlo a nessuno, non osare farlo!»

«Ma Harry…!»

«Ti ho detto di no!»

Non aveva parlato della penna della Umbridge per ostinazione e appena un pizzico d’orgoglio ferito; ora che quest’ultimo addirittura sanguinava, sconfitto e mortificato come non era mai stato, pensò sul serio che avrebbe preferito morire piuttosto che sopportare l’umiliazione di una simile vergogna appresa da altri.

«Siamo concordi a tenerla tra noi» disse Piton, anticipando la sua richiesta.

Ron aveva l’aria di voler continuare a protestare, ma Harry si era rialzato in piedi su gambe malferme e lui si sentì in obbligo ad aiutarlo. Non poté però toccarlo che il ragazzo si ritrasse. «Faccio da solo» borbottò. Non ebbe niente da dire a Draco che gli gettò di malgarbo i suoi vestiti addosso.

Si rivestì senza osare guardare in faccia nessuno. Gli altri Serpeverde se ne erano comunque andati a spettacolo finito, inclusi Crabbe e Goyle, e nella stanza erano rimasti soltanto Piton, Draco e Ron. Il suo amico fu in assoluto l’ultima persona che avrebbe voluto vicino in quel momento. E sapeva che il sentimento era reciproco. Tuttavia si mossero goffamente insieme.

«Potter.»

La voce di Piton lo colse che aveva appena recuperato il suo mantello e stava per uscire. Harry deglutì a stento e si voltò verso di lui.

«Spero tu abbia imparato la lezione: nessuno entra di nascosto nella Sala Comune di Serpeverde senza pagarne le conseguenze.»


End file.
